


Doing it right

by cool_ha_ha



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_ha_ha/pseuds/cool_ha_ha
Summary: Quark and Odo try and switch things up in the bedroom.After some canon events in the show, their learning curve only grows.
Relationships: Odo/Quark (Star Trek)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Deep Space Niners Kinkswap Winter 2021





	Doing it right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JessKo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessKo/gifts).



Quark has been Odo’s rock since his trial with the founders. He’s sure the only reason they didn’t kill him was because they went through his memories of Quark and felt sorry for him. Quark didn’t sleep until Odo came back and ever since, they’ve been trying to put their lives back together. 

A few months in and Odo is finally starting to enjoy the perks of solid life. All the little pleasures he missed as a changeling are slowly coming to light, and filling the space’s his shapeshifting has left.

His new favourite bit has been letting Quark introduce him to sexual material that didn’t have an effect before. Odo knows what Quark likes, but this new chapter in his life means Quark gets to figure out what works for Odo. 

*  
Quark spots Odo wandering into the bar. They meet a few times a day just to see how the other’s doing. Odo still likes to check that Quarks keeping it legal, and 9/10 he is.

“Can I help you, officer?” Quark grins. He likes these games they’re playing.  
Odo smiles back. "Are you going to remove me from the premises if not?”  
Quark plays the game. “What kind of host would I be if I can’t at least try to offer you something.”  
Odo leans on the counter. “Did you have something in mind?”  
Quark leans on his elbows. “I .. was actually hoping to interest you in something for tonight?”  
“Oh ..?”

Quark looks around for prying ears. “How do you feel about being tied up?”  
Odo frowns. “I can’t say I’ve ever been tied up.”  
“Well since you’re humanoid now, I was thinking we give it a try. You know I like to play rough, but maybe we … swap?”  
Odo looks even more concerned. “I’m .. Not sure where I stand on being the -- sub? Was it?”  
Quark lowered his head. “You don’t have to be submissive like me. I like giving you all the control, letting you decide what we do and how you want to use my reactions. That balance of pain and pleasure is the fun part.”  
Odo backed up slightly. “Pain doesn’t sound fun.”  
“Then we won’t do pain play. But I would like to try some stuff with you.”  
Odo squints. “How much stuff?”

Quark absentmindedly plays with a glass. “I was thinking I could tie you up. Maybe we try a blind fold. We could use some sensory stuff or pet play or something.”  
Odo looks slightly uncomfortable. “I don’t think I'd be comfortable being a ‘pet’. I only just became a human.”  
“Okay. So maybe we play with some more tame concepts?”  
Odo nervously nods. “I suppose that doesn’t sound too bad.”  
“I promise, if you don’t like it, we can stop.”  
He takes a deep breath. “Okay. Will I need to research what's expected of me?”  
“I wouldn’t. There’s some freaky people out there.”  
Odo was not comforted by that statement.

*

The set up was simple enough. Odo will come home from work and after Quark’s had dinner and settled, he will offer the scene. 

“When you first introduced me to this, I was very happy to do as you asked. You were very clear in what you wanted.” Odo starts with. “But I’m not sure what I’m getting out of this.”  
Quark explains. “The point is to let go of control and trust me to make you feel good. In this case, I was thinking about restraining your hands, covering your eyes and maybe teasing you a little.” Quark leans on the palm of his hand and looks at Odo with half lidded eyes.  
Odo still isn’t sure. “And why would I enjoy that?”  
“It’s like a trust exercise. I know what you like, and I don’t plan on doing anything extreme.”  
“I know you wouldn’t. You’ve been very patient with me these past few weeks.”  
Quark smiles at him. “And you’ve been very expressive with me, and I appreciate that.”  
Odo gives him a wobbly smile back.

“So, what do you say? Can we give it a shot?”  
Odo nods. “I’ll agree, but I think we need to set up a system. Maybe a safe word?”  
Quark snaps his fingers. “Maybe colours? Red for stop, amber for uncomfortable, green for enjoying yourself.”  
He nods again. “Alright. If I say stop though -”  
“I promise, I’ll unhook the restraints and take off your blind fold.”

Odo takes a very long breath. “Okay. How do we start?”

Quark moves them to the bedroom. “We start the same as every other time. Getting undressed, and setting the scene.”  
Odo is already unzipping his uniform. “Is there a scene?”  
Quark offers himself to Odo, with the expectation of being undressed. Odo starts taking Quark's clothes off. “No scene. We’re just seeing what works for ya.”  
Odo sits on the bed to start pulling Quark’s shirt off. “What am I supposed to get out of it?”  
Quark wriggles free and drops his pants while he’s at it. “It’s supposed to feel good.”

While Odo continues to undress, Quark bounces to their special box under the bed and cracks it open in his underwear. While he rummaged, Odo watched, slightly worried as to what Quark’s got in mind for him.

“Odo, I’m going to cuff your hands behind your back.”  
Odo slides onto the bed, sitting on his feet, also in his underwear. “Is this revenge for all the times I arrested you?”  
Quark puts Odo’s hands behind his back. “No … You know I like it rough.”  
Odo laughed. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“There. Try and move.”  
Odo sighs. “I arrest people daily. I know how far handcuffs allow-”  
“Odo, just show me you’re comfortable.”  
Odo plays along and tugs on them, wiggling his shoulders slightly. “They’re a little restricting.”  
“That's the point.”  
“Then yes, I am comfortable”  
Quark smiles. “Good.” He gives him a quick kiss. “I’m going to blind fold you now.”  
Odo nods and closes his eyes ready for it.

Quark ties it, trying to avoid pulling his hair. Quark laughs, remembering Odo’s first hair cut. He was so unsure of himself.  
“What are you laughing at?”  
Quark pecks him again. “That's for me to know, and you to find out.”  
Odo looks in Quark's direction but Quark has already moved. “Now what's the plan?”  
Quark continued to walk around the room. “Don’t you like the suspense?”  
Odo was still looking around for his voice. “Not typically.”  
“Does it put you on edge? Make you anticipate my next move?”  
“I know I’m in no danger, so, no. Even then, I can make educated guesses-”  
“Oh Odo, play the game. You don’t know what I’m going to do and you don’t know if you’ll enjoy it under the new circumstances.”

Odo squints through the fabric. “You promised nothing extreme.”  
“AH ha. See. You can feel the tension now.”  
Odo took a very deep breath. “I’m fine”  
Quark carefully placed himself back on the bed. “Are you sure?”  
Odo almost looked like he could see Quark now. “Yes. I’m sure.”

Quark smiled and pecked Odo on the cheek. Odo jolted, pulling quickly on his restraints. Quark laughed, then kissed him again on the neck this time. Odo once again, instinctively tried to move his arms. Quark kept kissing down. Odo was getting frustrated with the lack of freedom. Usually by this point he’d have pinned Quark down and done his worst, but he supposes that's why he’s been cuffed. To stop him trying to take control. Well Odo decides he can play the game. He’ll just be patient and tell Quark what he wants, instead of initiating it himself.

Quark rests his hands on Odo’s thigh. Odo jumps. “Calm down. I’m not going to hurt you.”  
“I know.” Odo says plainly.  
Quark continues to kiss downward, very slowly laying himself down in front of Odo. Odo has a basic idea of where he’s going. Quark places his hand against his belly. “Lay down” And gently pushes him. Odo slowly puts himself on his back. He’s actually forgotten where on the bed he is. It scares him to think he’s close to the edge.

Quark tugs at his underwear. Odo again moves his arms to try and help, but is quickly reminded why his arms are behind his back again.

Quark continues his endeavour downward, stripping Odo fully and making him very aware of his hands.

Odo bucks and twitches. He’s not used to not being so inactive in his role. He knows exactly what Quark is going to do with him, but the fact he can’t do anything about it, the fact he can’t react physically, the fact he’s trapped- “Quark, red. I can’t do this.”

Quark immediately slides a hand under the curve in Odo’s back and releases the cuff. 

Odo springs up and pulls the ties off his eyes. “I’m so sorry.”  
Quark raises his hands. “Hey, it’s okay. Don’t worry about it.”  
Odo brings his knees up to his chest. “I didn’t like that. I - I panicked.”  
Quark shuffles over and cuddles him. “But you’re okay now. Thank you for telling me.”  
Odo swallowed the lump in his throat back down. He feels helpless. He feels stupid for panicking when he knows its just Quark. Quark’s not going to hurt him.

Quark felt the little jolt Odo tried to hide. “Don’t cry. You’re okay now. It’s over. We won’t do that again.”  
“I don’t know why I reacted like that.” Odo said in his smallest voice.  
Quark doesn’t like that voice. “It’s not for everybody. I just thought we’d try it. Now we know you don’t like it. We won’t do it again.”  
Odo cuddled him back. “I like it when you like it. I don’t like it for me.”  
Quark struggled in his grip. “That’s fine. Thank you for trying it with me anyway.”  
Odo took a few deep breaths and pulled himself back together. “Thank you for being understanding. I - I really didn’t know what came over me.”

Quark relaxed into Quarks embrace. “I’d have you no other way.”

The last few months have been difficult enough with all the general lifestyle changes. He’s still Odo, but he’s Odo with organs and brain chemicals and bones and such. They’re still learning and trying new things. Quark will never forget Odo’s reaction to fresh air on Bajor. The man sniffed everything. Odo on the other hand will never forget stubbing his toe and punching a hole through the wall, breaking his hand and ending up in the infirmary again.

Months went on like this. 

*

Odo and Quark did their best with the baby changeling. They did. Quark got pushed out of the picture a little because he kept trying to treat like a solid baby, which both Odo and Mora disagreed on. Mora was more than happy to treat it like he’d treat Odo. Odo on the other hand seemed to have a very good grasp of what he was doing. Quark quite enjoyed seeing the paternal side of Odo.

Then it got sick again.

Quark had hoped for the best, and it wasn’t all bad, but Odo was somewhere between ecstatic and depressed. He can fly now. He’ll never have to worry about stubbing his toe. He has fantasies about getting his powers back that he wants to indulge, but at the same time, was it worth the life of another? Odo knew it wasn’t going to make it, but if he would have still been a changeling at the time, could he have saved it through the link? Could he have given it another chance if their people hadn’t been at war? 

Odo really wanted to see what form the baby would take. He only picked Mora’s because he was isolated from everyone else. And he really didn’t want to be a Cardassian. He’d hoped the baby would pick its body and develop at its own time with encouragement not threats. He was so proud when it tried to mimic him. He was a smart little guy. That's what hurts the most.

Quark did his best to console him. The rest of the crew once again, left them to it. Life has always been hectic, but never as much as recently. The two of them have been through so much together and these new developments only made them stronger, if slightly traumatised.

“What was it you said on the mountain? You can finally sit on a chair .. and know with absolute certainty, that it’s not me?” Odo smiled.  
Quark smiled back. “What was it you called me? A petty thief?”  
Odo leaned in. “Lecher.”  
Quark leaned in. “Fraud.”  
Odo kissed him. “Failure.”  
“Get over here, freak!” Quark pulled him to a deep kiss. 

Quark can feel Odo laughing through it. They had a rough patch, but they got over it pretty quickly. Neither was in a good enough state to support the other, and after they got rescued, they came to terms with that and apologised.

Now Odo’s got his powers back, there's a new energy between them. Something more aggressive. Like they’re past the point of arguments having any effect. Each being able to say and do as they wish and be forgiven. Their worst sides were shown on the mountain, and both are totally willing to live how the other handled it.

Quark has been making the most of Odo’s new appreciation for causing Quark pain and fixing him up afterward.

The most recent cheeky game started because of a joke Quark made about the founders. Odo extended the idea. Quark made a few suggestions. Odo built the scene.

It took some research, but the two of them worked out a scene they could both poke fun of. Nothing as close to home as Odo’s job, or Quark’s fears, but close enough that it was devious.

*

Quark enters dressed in mismatched colours and patterns, with the fabrics connecting in random places. “Founder, forgive my intrusion.” He falls to his knees.

Odo has to try really damn hard not to smile. Quark’s a good actor when it calls for it. “This better be urgent, Vorta. I have no time for your pathetic solid problems.”

Quark took a deep breath to stop the giggling. “Founder. As a loyal member of the Dominion, it is my solemn duty to uphold its glory and confess when I have sinned.”

Neither of them know anything about the Vorta religion or what makes the Founders gods. Species have been genetically modifying other species since the beginning of time. It’s nothing new.

Odo stands before Quark, still on his knees. “And what is it you wish to confess?”

Quark gives Odo a sultry look. “Perverse thoughts of a sexual nature. Thoughts I cannot purge or satisfy. Detailed. Graphic. Intense thoughts of deviance.”

Odo slowly walks around Quark. “Do these thoughts haunt you? Do they bring you discomfort? Must I remind you how to properly behave?”

Quark was already biting his lip. “Yes founder. Make me see the error in my judgement. Show me why these thoughts are forbidden.”

Odo is already getting excited. He hates how the Vorta suck up to the changelings, but he supposed it's in their code. And that's also the best bit of their game. Although, Odo’s not sure he could ever look at Weyoun the same way again. “Urgh .. Solids and their needs. Fine. Undress yourself and describe these visions.”

Quark couldn’t stop himself smiling that time. He climbed on the bed and stripped from their best/worst attempt at Vorta clothes. “Founder, I’m not sure you want me to taint your pure visage with my filthy language.”

Odo continued to play the superior being. “Then how else am I to know the extent of your punishment?”

Quark sat on the bed naked. “I trust your judgement to be fair and valid.” Quark winked, knowing how unfair the founders are first hand. Odo very nearly broke character, until Quark decided to start describing the unspeakable things his imagination can conjure up at a moment’s notice. He purposefully goes into detail about things getting filled, and other things dripping while his limbs lose function and he’s left at the mercy of his gods.

Both of them established they’re just going to make up Vorta genitalia as they go. Neither actually want to find out, and they doubt the founders allow them that kind of freedom to enjoy sex, even if they are well endowed or whatever. It doesn’t matter in the long run, because Odo knows how to use Quark's parts to the best of their ability, and Quark trusts him to do it right. 

Odo pulled the ropes out from under the bed. “These kinds of intrusive thoughts need to be dealt with before you act upon them. These vulgar acts will not be tolerated.” He has already tied the ends into loops and has lassoed Quark’s arm to the corner of the bed. Odo leans over his face. “I do this because I love you, do you know that?”

Quark struggling slightly in the restraints. “I’m not a threat founder. Just a very bad example of your Dominion.” Quark smiles back through half lidded eyes.

Odo didn’t smile back. “Let’s see if we can fix that.” He readied the next ropes and tethered his ankles to the other side of the bed. “In my almighty wisdom, I was thinking about caging your unruly genitals, as a reminder of your subservience.”

Quark doesn’t mind the cage, but he prefers those for when he can move around. Odo also likes to tie his hands up so he can’t touch his lobes either, the bitch.

Odo pulled things out from under the bed that Quark can’t see. “But in this case, I think a different kind of reminder should suffice.”

Quark was already tingling.

Odo face to face with Quark again. “You know the safe word.”

Quark pecked him while he was close enough. 

Odo smiled, then blindfolded Quark and fell back into character. “Let’s see how you cope with the realities of these sick thoughts of yours.”

Now Quark can’t see he just has to enjoy whatever Odo throws at him. Odo sits on the bed. Quark can feel the extra weight by his side. Odo runs his fingers from Quark's leg, up to his thigh, and circles his groin. “Too much trouble .. all these nerves and feelings they produce. A flawed system if you ask me.” Odo extended his fingers over Quark’s folds. Quark twists his leg outward to try and give him better access but Odo seems to ignore it.

Something is produced from Odo’s hand. Something familiar. One of Quark's favourite toys. “Oh no.”

Odo slides it in and removes himself. “Ergh. Unhygienic beings.” he says, wiping his hand on the sheets in disgust.

Quark took some steadying breaths.

“Vorta. I’m going to decide when I believe you have suffered enough. If these thoughts still remain, I shall continue to administer the cure.”

Quark smiled at nothing. “I trust your infinite wisdom, Founder.”

Odo turned the device on. Quark tensed and wriggled as it started to pulsate inside him. Odo knows this is his favorite because it rubs along the sweet spot with vibrations and size control. It gets larger at one side, then that lump slides up though the toy and deflates, only to do it again, and again, and again. It is the opposite of painful. It fucks you comfortably at your chosen pace.

Odo has the control right now. And he knows how to use it.

Quark can already feel his body relaxing to the new sensations. He’s getting wetter around the toy. The restraints add a level of stress that Quark really needs to enjoy this to the maximum. He breathes slow and deep to calm himself down. He just knows Odo is watching him like a hawk. He’s just waiting for him to start enjoying himself, and why shouldn't he. He’s going to drag all the best feelings out of this until it hurts.

Odo can see Quark is already arching in an attempt to get his first orgasm out of the way. Well Odo can play at that game. He slides a little dial on the side up, causing the device inside Quark to expand just slightly as he presses it.

Quark arches as the pulse becomes more intense. ‘That bastard. He’s already upping it!’ Quark thinks. 

“Is that similar to how you described these .. images?”  
Quark whines through gritted teeth. “This is even better.”  
“No ….” Odo says condescending, slowly increasing the toy’s speed.  
Quark pulls on the ropes and claws for any purchase.  
“You are suffering through your own animalistic urges. These sensations are pointless. I can see your physiological conflict from here. Surely you don’t want this to go for much longer?”  
Quark could wipe the condescending tone out of Odo himself if he could just succumb already.

Odo turned it even further up. “You will repent eventually.”  
Quark hissed and screamed through his teeth. “Odo, please!”  
“Who?” Odo said, smiling.  
Quark couldn’t take much more of this. He was so close. He can’t relax enough. Odo’s not even touching him. “Please FoUnDeR …” Quark spits it out.  
Odo tuts. “I can see my efforts are going without merit.”  
The restraints around his joins are getting sore. His mouth has gone dry. The sweat is becoming uncomfortable. Quark eventually caves. “I was wrong. Forgive me!”

Odo turns it down slightly and positions himself over Quark. “Beg.”  
Quark grits his teeth. “I - Ah .. These thoughts …. They’re sinful and dangerous or something. Just - Please make it end.”  
Odo smiles. “I think you’ve learned your lesson.” He turns it off slowly, giving Quark a chance to adjust with it. As he pulls it out, Quark whines and spills liquid onto the sheets.

“Be thankful for the gift you’re about to receive.” Odo whispers.  
Quark puts the air back in lungs as Odo holds his thighs as far apart as they’ll go.  
Quark starts to come around, just as Odo starts to clean up the mess dripping from Quark’s crevices with his tongue. 

Quark moans. Odo knows he’s still sensitive. He’s just slowly working his way around, building the tension until he decides Quark deserves it. Quark wants to touch Odo back. He wants the extra contact. He wants Odo to comfort him.

Odo notices Quark doesn’t look so enthusiastic anymore. “Still good?”  
“Mnhm..”  
Odo gets on with it, stroking up Quark's sides and finally sucking on the most sensitive nerves. Quark makes the most pathetic-sounding moan Odo’s ever heard. Odo works him up slowly. He’s been through enough torment tonight.  
“Odo, rootbeer.”  
Odo sits up and removes his blindfold first.  
“Wait, wait. Can you just untie one of my hands? I just wanna touch you.”  
Odo nods and pulls the loose end that unravels his left hand. “Would you like me to keep going?”  
“Please.”  
Odo ducks back down. The game has come to an end, but Odo made a promise that goes beyond their characters.

Quark’s head falls back down, but his hand entrenches itself in Odo’s hair. “That’s better.”  
Odo smiles and twists further into it. Quark basically melts and breaths calm and deep while Odo makes the most of him. It didn’t take long before Quark was back to moaning and gripping his hair and shaking and huffing out words of encouragement.

Odo tries to move out the way when he finishes now. Quark has a bad habit of bucking right into Odo’s teeth, or kicking uncontrollably. (They now have a report explaining oral sex led to a broken clavial in the data base thanks to Quark’s excitement back when Odo was still a solid.)

Odo removes all the other ties. Quark flops out.

“How was that?”  
Quark swallows. “Gimme a minute.”  
Odo takes his chance to get Quark a drink. Then they can cuddle up and talk about it.

*

Odo half lays, half sits up against the headboard. Quark rests on his chest, curled up, listening to Odo’s weird internal goo noises.

“You know, the more we play this game, the more I actually want to know about your people.” Quark says, struggling to stay awake  
Odo rolls his eyes. “You know all there is. We’re a puddle on a planet that dictates the entire quadrant.”  
“But why?”  
“Why what?”  
“Why don’t they want to be individuals? Why would a person who can be anything, chose to do nothing, go nowhere?”  
Odo strokes him. “I don’t know. I think it’s fear. People were scared of me. A whole race of people who can be anything … wouldn’t that scare you?”  
Quark smiles. “The big bad goo monster in my bed? Terrified.”  
Odo smiles back. “Big bad goo monster needs to go to his bucket.”  
Quark holds onto him. “Not yet. I’m not ready.”   
“You never are.”

Quark huffs and doesn’t move.  
Odo doesn’t have it in him to just ooze out of his grip. He stays with him for just a little longer. He’ll slip out later.

The end


End file.
